


Almost Remember

by Why_not_oedipus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, Murder House - Fandom, violate - Fandom
Genre: Bathtub, Depression, F/M, Ghosts, Romance, Sad, bad relationships, suicide mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_not_oedipus/pseuds/Why_not_oedipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vivian is taken to the psych ward, end of episode 8, Tate and Violet stay alone in the house, as alone as they will ever be. Violet is very upset about lying to her mom, so she repeats her suicide through hazy action resembling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought this episode should have elaborated more about Violet's ghost like situation and relations to her suicide accident.

Through the expansion of 9 months, Violet committed suicide. Ever since, during the moments of despair, she goes to the bathroom to lays in the tub, cry and wail.

Diff version:

Violet and Tate spend all their time in the house, playing games and listening music. At this point Violet is already dead, but doesn’t realize it. Tate plans to keep it that way. Violet’s mother, Vivian is taken to a psych ward by her father. He kisses her head and says goodbye, following the police.

After the door is shut, Tate appears behind Violet, “Its ok. I’m here.” Violet leans into his side hug, upset and confused. She keeps contemplating her decision of lying about the ghosts in the car.

“Hey, wanna go upstairs? I have more stuff to show you from the attic” Tate does his best comfort her.

“Yeah…” Violet breaks his hold and climbs the stairs back to her room, almost too quickly. Tate doesn’t follow her right away. He needs to get more pictures from the dentist’s belongings. On the way to Violet’s room he catches movement in the bathroom. He peeks inside and sees Violet in the tub with shower running. She is slicing her wrists, crying.

“Hey!” Tate drops everything in his hands, hurrying to her side, soaking from the shower, “You promised you’d stop!” He takes away the blade and holds Violet’s wrists tight.

Violet doesn’t spare him a single glace. She turns her head to the side, allowing more tears roll down her cheek. She starts to wail a bit.

“Vi, don’t cry,” Tates catches a tear with his thumb, whipping it away. “Come on, everything will be alright. I promise.” He considers asking the question, but goes on, “Violet, why are you in a tub?”

She looks around, finally awake from the daze, “I don’t know, it just felt right.” She whimpers and starts wailing again, louder now. She sounds more and more like a ghost repeating its last dying moments at times of despair. Tate can’t let her find out now.

“Vi, come on. Everything will be alright. Please don’t cry.” He kisses her lips, lingering on for a bit, “I love you.” They are both soaking wet now and the bath is starting to fill.

“Why am I here? I feel so tired. Can we go lay down, now?” She is back to their little dream world. Tate quickly pecks her lips and lifts her out of the tub and gets a towel. He carried Violet back to the room, laying down together on the bed.

“It’s just stress. I feel it too, so don’t worry so much. We are together,” he hugs Violet closer, tightening their hold on each other. “Want to go to the attic tomorrow instead?” she nods against his chest, eyes closed and still wet. He needs to distract her more from now on, or else she will figure out she is a ghost. Although ghost can’t truly sleep, Violet’s mind tells her she can. She closes her eyes, while Tate stays awake and on guard.


End file.
